The electronic frame (digital photo frame) means an apparatus for displaying data of image photographed by a digital image photographing apparatus (for example, a digital camera, a mobile phone, etc.) on a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like.
The electronic frame may provide the function of a frame or an album of a photograph regardless of the attributes of the image such as resolution and color.
The electronic frame may display an image read from an embedded memory card or an image received through a wired or wireless network such as the Internet.
On the other hand, the LCD of the electronic frame may have parts hidden by a frame. Accordingly, when the image is displayed according to the resolution of the LCD of the electronic frame, there is a problem that parts of the displayed image are hidden by the frame, so that the user is provided with a partially cut-out image.
Further, in the case of the electronic frame provided in an assembly type, various frames having different sizes (horizontal length and vertical length) may be used. Accordingly, when displaying an image corresponding to the resolution of the LCD, there is a problem that parts of the image hidden by the frame can also be changed according to the type of the frame.
Therefore, it has been required to develop an intuitive interface for setting, changing, and selecting image to be output, and it is necessary to meet the needs of users who want to use various electronic frames more conveniently.